yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Harun'un
Harun (Arapça: هارون, İbranice: אַהֲרֹן Aaron), İbrahimi dinlere göre peygamberdir. Kur'an'a göre Musa peygamberin abisidir. İsrailoğullarına peygamber olarak gönderilmiştir. Allah Musa peygamberin isteği üzerine abisi Harun'u kendisine yardımcı tayin etmiştir. Andolsun biz Musa'ya kitabı verdik. Kardeşi Harun'u da ona yardımcı yaptık. Kaynaklar * Kur'an Meali (Furkan 35) ace:Harun bs:Harun de:Harun dv:ހާރޫނުގެފާނު en:Islamic view of Aaron id:Harun (Al-Qur'an) kab:Harun ms:Nabi Harun a.s. ru:Харун sv:Harun te:హారూన్ uk:Харун ur:ہارون علیہ السلام Islami acidan Harun Harun (Arabic: هارون; meaning Mountain of strength''http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Aaron) (''circa 1439 BC - 1317 BC?),The Truth of Life prophets (a.s.) - when & where is an Islamic prophet and messenger mentioned in the Qur'an. In the BibleSee Book of Exodus he is known as Aaron (Aharōn in Hebrew). It is believed that Aaron lived for 122 years. It was he who preached and prophesied with Moses (Musa) during the reign of the terrible Pharaoh of the Exodus, known in Islam as Firaun. Aaron is one of the prophets who Muhammad is said to have met on the night of the Mi'raj (Night Journey), his ascension through the heavens. Aaron's teaching, with Moses, is described in the following passage: }} Prophecy of Aaron (Harun) Aaron was the brother of Moses and like his brother he too was a prophet who was tasked by God with saving the Israelites from the tyrannical PharaohSee Firaun. In the Qur'an God says: }} Aaron was a gifted speaker. He was largely responsible with teaching the Israelites the way of worship as it was laid out in the Torah (Tawrat) of that time. According to the Qur'an, Moses prayed to God to grant him his brother Aaron as a helper to be with him in all his tasks ahead. God, in the Qur'an, says that Moses said: }} God granted Moses his request and told him that he could take his brother along with him. God says: }} Aaron, being a prophetic messenger, was also given the law by God, to preach to the Children of Israel according to the Torah: }} Praise for Aaron in the Qur'an God frequently mentions Aaron in the Qur'an, praising him alongside other messengers. One such example is: }} In another section, God says of Moses and Aaron: }} Difference from Jewish view Islam holds that Aaron held no part in causing the Israelites to worship the golden calf. Rather, he was overpowered and was threatened with being killed by his people. When Moses returned from Mount Sinai, he blamed Aaron and seized him by his beard, but Aaron then gave his explanation, after which Moses prayed to God to forgive both of them. As God says in the Qur'an: }} Burial place , Jordan.]] According to Islamic tradition the tomb of Aaron is located on Jabal Harun, or Aaron's Mountain, near Petra in Jordan. A mosque was built at Jordanian location in the 14th century. References to Aaron in the Qur'an *Aaron's prophecy: , , *Aaron is made helper of Moses: , , , , *Aaron and Moses sent to Pharaoh: , , , *Praise for Aaron: , , , , , *The Golden Calf: , See also *Prophets of Christianity References HÂRÛN ALEYHİSSELÂM İsrâiloğullarına gönderilen peygamberlerden.Hazret-i Mûsâ’nın ana-baba bir büyük kardeşidir. Babasının ismi, İmrân bin Yasher’dir.Soy îtibâriyle Yâkûb aleyhisselâmın oğullarındanLâvî’ye dayanır.Mısır’da doğdu. Mûsâ aleyhisselâmdan üç sene önce Tûr-i Sinâ’da vefât etti. Hârûn aleyhisselâm,İsrâiloğulları üzerine Firavun’un ve kıbtîlerin zulüm ve baskılarının arttığı sırada doğdu. Çocukluğu ve gençliği Mısır’da geçti. Mûsâ aleyhisselâma peygamberlik emri bildirildikten sonra, Hârûn aleyhisselâma da peygamberlik emri bildirildi. Mûsâ aleyhisselâmla birlikte Firavun’a gitmeleri, onu ve avânesini Allahü teâlâya îmâna dâvet etmeleri emredildi. Hârûn aleyhisselâm, Mûsâ aleyhisselâmla birlikte Firavun’u ve adamlarını hak dîne inanmaya dâvet ettiler. Kendisinin tanrı olduğunu iddiâ eden ve insanların kendisine secde etmelerini isteyen Firavun, Mûsâ ve Hârûn aleyhimesselâmın dâvetini ve îzâhlarını kabul etmedi.İlk önce alay edip hakâret dolu sözler sarf etti. Mûsâ aleyhisselâma inananlara ve İsrâiloğullarına korkunç zulümler yaptırdı.İsrâiloğulları durumlarını Mûsâ ve Hârûn aleyhimesselâma bildirip, duâ istediler. Allahü teâlâ, Firavun ve kavmine îkâz olarak musîbetler gönderdi. Mûsâ ve Hârûn aleyhimesselâm, Allahü teâlânın emriyle İsrâiloğullarını Mısır’dan çıkarıp, Kızıldeniz’den yürüyerek Sina Yarımadasına geçtiler. Firavun ve ordusu da geçmek için denize yürüyünce, küfür ve azgınlıklarının cezâsı olarak, boğulup helâk oldular. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm, kavmiyle berâber Tih Sahrasındayken Allahü teâlâdan gelen vahiyle Tevrât-ı şerîf’i almak üzere Tûr Dağına gittiği sırada Hârûn aleyhisselâmı yerine vekil bıraktı. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm Tûr Dağındayken, İsrâiloğulları Hârûn aleyhisselâmı dinlemeyip Sâmirî adında bir münâfığın hîlelerine kapılarak, yaptıkları altın buzağı heykeline taptılar.Hârûn aleyhisselâm kavminin bu câhilce ve azgınca hareketi karşısında onlara nasîhatlerde bulundu.Onları bu inanış ve hareketlerinden uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı.Onun nasîhat ve uyarılarını bir kısmı kabul ettiyse de bir kısmı kabul etmedi.Hârûn aleyhisselâmı tehdid ettiler.Hârûn aleyhisselâm, kendisine tâbi olan 12.000 kişiyle birlikte onların içinden ayrılmak veya onlarla sert bir şekilde mücâdele etmek istedi. Fakat Mûsâ aleyhisselâmın, “İsrâiloğullarını parçaladın, birbirinden ayırdın!” diyeceğini düşünerek, bu işten vazgeçti. Mûsâ aleyhisselâmın Tûr’dan dönmesini bekledi. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm, Tûr Dağından dönüşünde kavminin altın buzağı heykeline taptığını görünce çok üzüldü. Bu hâlin sebebini Hârûn aleyhisselâma sordu. Hârûn aleyhisselâm da İsrâiloğullarının kendisini dinlemediklerini ve kendisini ölümle tehdid ettiklerini, Sâmirî adında bir münâfığa uyarak bu yola saptıklarını bildirdi.Mûsâ aleyhisselâm Sâmirî’ye bedduâ etti ve İsrâiloğullarının tövbe etmelerini bildirdi.İsrâiloğulları, Mûsâ aleyhisselâmın dediklerini kabul ettiler ve tövbe ettiler. Bu mücâdeleler sırasında Hârûn aleyhisselâm da Mûsâ aleyhisselâmla birlikte gayret etti. Allahü teâlâ, Mûsâ aleyhisselâma kavmini toplayıp, Arz-ı Mev’ût denilen bölgeye (Filistin ve Şam bölgesi) götürmesini ve puta tapan Amâlika kavmiyle harb etmesini emretti.İsrâiloğulları, o beldelerde zâlim ve kuvvetli hükümdârların bulunduğunu ileri sürerek harbe gitmediler. Allahü teâlâ bu isyânları sebebiyle İsrâiloğullarına kırk yıl müddetle Arz-ı Mev’ûd’a girmeyi haram kıldı.İsrâiloğulları bu kırk sene içinde Tih Sahrâsında şaşkın ve perişan şekilde dolaştılar. Bu sırada Hârûn aleyhisselâm da Mûsâ aleyhisselâmla birlikte İsrâiloğullarının sıkıntılarına sabretti. Hârûn aleyhisselâm, İsrâiloğullarının nankörlükleri üzerine, cenâb-ı Hakk’ın kendilerini Tih Çölünde kalmaya mahkûm ettiği kırk senenin sonlarına doğru, hazret-i Mûsâ’dan birkaç sene veya bir rivâyete göre üç sene evvel vefât etti.Kabrinin nerede olduğu husûsunda çeşitli rivâyetler vardır. Hârûn aleyhisselâmla ilgili olarakKur’ân-ı kerîm’in Mâide,A’râf, Yûnus, Tâha, Furkan, Şuarâ, Kasas, Saffât sûrelerinde bilgi verilmektedir. H Z . HARUN A.S. Hz. Harûn (a.s), israiloğulları peygamberlerinden, Hz. Musa (a.s)'in kardeşi. Hz. Yusuf'un vefatından sonra Mısır'da yaşayan israiloğulları ve diğer insanlar, bir müddet onun gösterdiği yoldan yürüdüler; ancak daha sonra hakikati unuttular. Bu arada Mısır'ın idaresi Kıbtilerin eline geçti. Kıbtîler ise yıldızlara ve putlara tapıyorlardı. Kıbtîler, israiloğullarını hor görmeye başladılar. Onları ağır, zor işlerde kullandılar. israiloğulları çok kalabalık bir topluluk olup Hz. Yakub'un oğullarına nisbetle on iki kola ayrılıyordu. Onlar Kıbtîler zulmünden kurtulmak istiyorlardı. Dedelerinin ülkesi olan Kenân bölgesine gitmek için izin istemelerine rağmen onlara izin verilmemekteydi. Her dönemde olduğu gibi, o dönemin Firavunu da zulmü temsil ediyor ve insanları eziyet altında inletiyordu. israiloğullarının çoğalması Kıbtîler ve onların hükümdarı Firavun'u endişelendiriyordu. Onlar, israiloğullarının isyan ederek kendilerine zarar vermesinden korkuyorlardı. Firavun, bir gün kâhinlerini yanına topladı. Gelecekle ilgili onlardan bilgi istedi. Kâhinlerden birisi Firavun'a israiloğullarından bir çocuğun doğacağını ve saltanatına zarar vereceğini bildirdi. Firavun, bunu duyar duymaz korktu ve tedbirler almaya başladı. Bunun için de israiloğullarının doğacak erkek çocuklarının tamamının öldürülmesini emretti. Hz. Musa, bu dönemde doğdu ve öldürülmesin diye bir sandığın içine bırakılarak nehre atıldı. Firavun'un sarayında büyüdü. Allah diledi ve Musa'yı Firavun'un kucağında büyüttü. Harun Peygamber, Hz. Musa'nın büyüğüdür. israiloğullarının erkek çocuklarının öldürülmeye başlanıldığı dönemden önce dünyaya gelmiştir. Hz. Hârun (a.s.); Musa (a.s.)'dan daha uzun boylu, daha etli, daha beyaz tenli, daha geniş sırtlı olup açık ve düzgün dilli, yumuşak huylu idi. Alnında da bir ben vardı (Hâkim, el-Müstedrek, II, 577). Harun peygamberle ilgili Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de pek fazla bilgi yoktur. Bir âyette Hz. Musa ile birlikte zikredilmektedir. Medyen'den dönerken Hz. Musa'ya Peygamberlik verildi. Peygamberlikle şereflendi. Yüce Allah Hz. Musa'ya emretti: "Firavun'a git, çünkü o azdı" (Tâhâ, 20/24). Musa Peygamber "Rabbim, beni yalanlamalarından korkuyorum" (es-suarâ, 26/ 12), "Kalbim sıkılır, dilim açılmaz olur. Onun için Harun'a da Peygamberlik ver" (es-şuarâ, 26/l3), "Bir de onların aleyhimde de bir kısas davaları var, bu sebeple beni öldürmelerinden korkarım" (es-şuarâ, 26/14), "Bana ailemden bir vezir ver. Biraderim Harun'u. Onunla arkamı kuvvetlendir. Onu işimde ortak kıl. Ta ki seni çok çok tesbih edelim ve seni çok çok zikredelim. şüphesiz sen bizi hakkıyla görensin" (Tâhâ, 20/29-35) dedi. Cenâb-iı Allah, Musa'nın bu duasını kabul etti. "Ey Musa! istediğin sana verildi" (Tâhâ, 20/36) buyuruldu. Böylece Harun'a da peygamberlik verildi. "Firavun'a gidin, biz âlemlerin Rabbinin Peygamberleriyiz, bizimle beraber israiloğullarını gönder" deyin " (es-şuarâ, 26/16-17) buyuruldu. Hz. Mûsa ve Hârun (a.s.) "Ey Rabbim! Doğrusu biz Firavun'un, bize karşı aşırı gitmesinden, yahud taşkınlığını artırmasından endişe ediyoruz" diye Allahu Teâla'ya dua ettiler. Yüce Allah: "Korkmayınız! Çünkü ben sizinle beraberim. Ben (her şeyi) işitirim, görürüm! Hemen gidiniz ve ona söyle deyiniz. "Biz Rabbinin iki elçisiyiz, artık israiloğullarını bizimle gönder. Onlara işkence etme! Biz sana Rabbinden, hakiki bir âyet getirdik selam (ve selamet) doğruya tâbi olanlaradır. Bize,şu hakikat vahy olundu ki: hiç şüphesiz azap yalanlayanların ve yüz çevirenlerin üzerinedir" (Tâhâ, 20/45, 48) buyurdu. Bunun üzerine, Hz. Musa ve Hârun geceleyin Firavun'un yanına gittiler. Kapıyı çaldılar. Firavun kapının açılmasından dehşete düştü. Hz. Musa ve Hârun, Firavun'a kendilerinin Rabbûlâlemin olan Allah'ın elçileri olduklarını, kendisini dine davet etmek için geldiklerini söylediler. Firavun "Ben sizin en yüce Rabbinizim " (en-Nâziât, 79/24) diyerek onları reddetti. Hz. Musa'ya vahyedildi. "Kullarımla geceleyin yola çık. Onlara denizde kuru bir yol aç. Size yetişmelerinden korkma" (Tâhâ, 20/77) buyuruldu. Bu iki peygamber israiloğullarını geceleyin yola çıkardılar. Bu durumdan haberdar olan Firavun ve askerleri onları izledi. Hz. Musa, Hârun ve israiloğulları, denizi geçerek kurtuldular. Firavun ve askerleri de denizde boğuldular. israiloğulları Tih sahrasına geldiler. Rızık olarak kendilerine kudret helvası, bıldırcın kuşu verildi (el-Bakara, 2/57); onlar itirazlarını sürdürdüler. "Biz bir çeşit yemeğe dayanamayız. Bizim için Rabbına dua et de bize toprağın bitirdiği sebzeden, acurdan, sarımsaktan, mercimekten ve soğandan çıkarsın" (el-Bakara 2/61) dediler. Musa peygamber, onlara öğütler de bulundu. Tûr dağına çağırıldığında ağabeyi Harun'u kendi yerine vekil bıraktı. israiloğulları Mısır'dan çıkarken altınlarını, gümüşlerini de yanlarına almışlardı. Hz. Musa (a.s)'in Tur'a gitmesiyle israiloğullarının münafıklarından Şâmiri bu altınları topladı ve bir kapta eriterek bir buzağı yaptı. Gönüllerinde yatan putçuluğu bir türlü tepeleyemeyen bu kavim buzağıya tapmaya başladı. Hz. Hârun, onlara öğütlerde bulundu. "Ey kavmim! Bununla imtihan edildiniz. Sizin gerçek Rabbiniz Rahman olan Allah'tır. Gelin bana uyun ve emrime itaat edin" (Tâhâ, 20/90) buyurdu. israiloğulları, Hz. Hârun'u dinlemediler. "Musa, bize dönüp gelinceye kadar, biz o buzağıya tapmaya devam edeceğiz" (Tâhâ, 20/91) dediler. Hz. Musa (a.s), Tûr Dağı'ndan döndüğünde kavminin buzağıya tapmakta olduğunu gördü. Buna çok üzüldü. Ağabeyine kızdı. "Ey Hârun! Onların saptıklarını gördüğün zaman hana uymaktan seni alıkoyan nedir? Emrime isyan mi ettin?" (Tâhâ, 20/92-93) dedi. Hârun Peygamberin yakasına yapıştı. Hârun Peygamber; Hz. Musa'ya israiloğullarının kendisini dinlemediğini anlattı. Musa peygamber öfkelendi ve Şamiri'yi kovdu. Allahu Teâla, Musa (a.s)'ya Hârun (a.s)'u vefat ettireceğini, onu dağa getirmesini bildirdi. Musa (a.s), Hârun (a.s)'un elinden tutarak dağa çıktılar. Hârun (a.s)'un sibr ve sibbîr adındaki oğulları da yanlarındaydılar. Dağın üzerinde görülmemiş güzellikte bir ağaç, yapılmış bir ev, evin içinde bir sedir, ve sedirin üstündeki yataktan misk gibi bir koku geliyordu. Hz. Musa ile birlikte Hârun yatağın üstüne yattılar. Allahu Teâla Hârun (a.s)'un ruhunu bu halde iken aldı, sonra ağaç kayboldu, ev ve sedir semâya yükseldi. Hz. Musa, Hârun (a.s)'un cenaze namazını orada kılarak onu dağa defnetti. Yahudiler bu dağa Tûr-u Hârun adını vermişlerdir (Taberî, Tarih, I, 223). Hârun (a.s)'un Tih çölündeki bu dağda vefat ettiğinde yüz on yedi, yüz yirmi veya yediyüzyirmiüç yaşında olduğu söylenir (Yâkubî, Tarih, I, 41). Hârun Peygamber uzun müddet yaşadı. Musa Peygamberle birlikte kavmine öğütlerde bulundu, kavminin nankörlüklerine göğüs gerdi. Zaman geldi; Rabbine kavuştu, o da ölümü tattı... :1 Parlayan anlamında bir erkek ismi. :1 * - 3 , , * - 3 , * - 3 , , , * - 3 * - 3 (aarón) * - 3 * - 3 (hărūn) * - 3 (Aarón) * - 3 :1 Çorum ili İskilip ilçesine bağlı bir köy. :2 Sivas ili Şarkışla ilçesine bağlı bir köy. :3 Adıyaman ili Merkez ilçesine bağlı Olgunlar köyünün eski adı. , İskilip}} , Şarkışla}} en:Harun hu:Harun